Ouboros Army
The Ouboros Army is an intergalactic forces formed by the self proclaimed "Guardian of Fear" Ouboros. Early History The Army is formed by Ouboros who view that in order to have peace and order they need to instill fear. Thus, a powerful entity named Rancidis created the Fear Orb that created the Fear Rings. The Fear Rings served as the main weapons of the Ouboros Army. Recruitment Drive The Army recruited members who can "instill great fear". Members of the Army are immediately taken to the planet Parimal to be subjected to psychological and physical reconditioning. The members of the Ouboros Corps work in the 7800 sectors of the galaxy according to Ouboros. Kilderen, a vicious alien and the drill sergeant of the Army, enslaved the Parimal peoples to continuously build new Fear Rings. Membership Leaders *'Ouboros': The Guardian of Fear. A powerful magician who was born in a planet nicknamed "Hell Gate". Ouboros sees fear as the means to instill Order to the universe. He proclaimed that he was visited by the entity Rancidis. *'Sinistra': Leader of the army. A devoted follower of Ouboros. *'Omerta': A clone of one of the Legendary Heirs of Canopus. Possessed wide arrays of super powers. *'Cyborg-Man': The man-machine hybrid who destroyed planet U'Arillian, and eventual Grandmaster of the Cyborg Troopers. Known Soldiers *'Almaun': A hopper-like alien from sector 434. Able to kill his target from three sector away. *'Alraune': The corrupt general of Dicus Prime. Turned his whole planet into a civil war, killing billions. *'Brachiolus': One of the last member of the ancient species who fed on the endangered space chimps. Oldest member of the army. *'Big Game': Notorious big game hunter that hunts endangered species. Wanted in three planets for illegal hunting and murder. *'Chyrstalpien': A manta ray like crystalline life form that ambushed spaceships and sucked their energy dry, leaving the crew to die. *'Chal Bugunzi': A false prophet that influence thousands to murder on his behalf. *'Deathsaurus': A demonic being from the planet Sil. Able to suck dry energy from stars, killing dozens of planet. He can also use this energies to make him self-destruct. *'Cheapshot': Leader of a deadly and bloodthirsty group of marauders. He constructed larger, lifeless bodies called Transtectors, and modified his form so that they could transform into heads, in order to attach to and control the Transtectors. *'Kilderen': A vicious reptile originated from Cvaslo. One of the first recruits and served as the drill sergeant of the army. *'MK-57': A rogue robot conqueror who conquered three systems from Dalgia Primus. *'Erio the Death': Member the notorious terrorist group who once part of the intergalactic Empire of Fears. Erio is a false prophet who commit thousands of sacrifices in the name of the Chaos Gods. The Fear Patrol This elite, top secret, black ops division of the Ouboros Army does not incorporate the use of standard fear rings into their work. Instead, they swallow a small disk that gives them all the powers of a standard ring for the equivalent of five Canopus days. Their disks create a completely black uniform with a mask that totally covers the user's head. Oath The oath that must be recited by the Army members: Deity Rancids, the embodiment of fear. Rancids is said to be born when an unknown races of immortals from far away galaxy tried to create an energy from fear. However, something went wrong and instead of creating a new power source, hey created a parasitic entity which fed on fear, the being is later known as Rancids. Fear Rings The fear rings is the primary weapon of the army. The rings most distinctive effect is the generation of yellow, solid-light constructs, the precise physical nature of which has never been specified. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs is limited only by the ring-bearer's willpower; whatever the wearer imagines, the ring will create. When active, a fear ring will encase its user in a protective, life-supporting force field. This force field allows the user to fly, travel through inhospitable environments (outer space, underwater, etc.), and enter hyperspace in order to move vast distances quickly. They are also highly advanced computers; they are able to talk to and advise the wearer as to various courses of action, as well as act as a universal translator. The ring can also scan for energy signatures or particular objects. For more intricate problems or problems that require a back logged history (Of a planet, person, group, ETC.), the ring connects with the main supercomputer, the fear orb, on Parimal. Category:Canopus